Pox N' Roll
Pox N' Roll is the 4th episode of Grojband. Plot Kin, Kon, and Laney are watching a record spinning and playing music and Kin teaches the other two that these records are what people used to listen to before CDs. Kon mentions that CD's are also obsolete as he states how they're currently being used as coasters. Laney asks what came before records and Kin says that he thinks that it was always just records. Then Corey comes in saying that he has some good news. He has the chicken pox. Laney tells him that the chicken pox is majorly contagious and that it is not good news to have it. Just then, Kin and Kon catch chicken pox just from being around him and Kin touches Laney's face, giving her the chicken pox. Corey says that he should raise awareness for the chicken pox and show everyone that the pox rocks by throwing a chicken pox themed party in their own garage what they're going to play. Laney says that there is no way anybody would be willing to come to a party where they're going to catch chicken pox but the garage door opens, revealing all the students of Elementary High catching the chicken pox and cheering for the party. Mina is in Trina's room reading Trina a fairytale book about Nick as a prince saving Trina as a princess. After the story is done, Trina tells Mina to go and get her a glass of still water. She snaps her fingers and Mina quickly zips off and zips right back with the water and gives it to her. It then starts shaking because of everybody cheering for the pox. Trina is mad at Mina for giving her "rippling water" until she finds out where the cheering is coming from. She leaves her room and looks off of the balcony and sees the entire scene. She fears that she might catch chicken pox from this and so she calls Mayor Mellow to tell him about the situation. Mayor Mellow is currently having a picnic with Mother Mellow. Mayor Mellow gets his call and hears about the chicken pox going on and says that he is going to put a stop to it. Trina and Mina are walking outside of the house and Trina talks to Mina about how happy she is that the chicken pox party is going to get ruined for Grojband but then they crash into an invisible wall which turns out to be a giant bubble that Mayor Mellow quarantined the house inside of so that he can keep the diseased party contained until the chicken pox goes away. He includes Trina and Mina inside of them despite them not having the chicken pox and he tells them that he also put some Anti-Scratch mittens and Pox-Proof suits in there for them to use. Trina takes advantage of this to help and make the party worse for Grojband and the other kids and so she and Mina go in there wearing the Pox-Proof suits and they put the Anti-Scratch mittens on all of the other kids. The Anti-Scratch mittens shock the kids if they ever try to scratch. Trina also puts them on Corey and his band so that they can't play their musical instruments. She instantly becomes bored after she does this and Mina suggests that she talks to Nick Mallory. Nick is showing the other kids himself leaning on nothing until Trina comes up, shoves them all out of the way and starts talking to Nick who tells her that he doesn't get chicken pox because he is too perfect. Corey says that he invited Party Danimal over so he could judge the party. Laney starts freaking out because once Party Danimal finds out that there's no scratching, he will give them a low party rating. Corey sends Kin and Kon out to find a way to escape the bubble. Meanwhile, Corey and Laney try to think of ways to make the party fun without scratching. The first thing they try is hot potato but the Anti-Scratch mittens take the urgency out of it. The next idea is charades but the oven mitts also hide Corey's fingers so nobody can guess how many words it is. Party Danimal is there giving their party a low rating. Kin and Kon are up on top of a huge ramp with a girly tricycle and they blast theirselves right on down so they can get out of the bubble but when they hit the wall, it bounces them right back in. Corey and Laney try making a scratching center with rusty garden tools but it only tears people's clothes. Kin and Kon try to escape again by drilling a hole out of there but Mayor Mellow fills it in with wax. Kin and Kon just barely escape and Kon's eyebrows get singed. Suddenly, Corey has an idea on how they can make their party something that Party Danimal would accept. Corey sets up a spin the bottle game and Trina starts playing spin the bottle with Nick excluding everyone else at the party. The bottle lands on her and she makes Mina lift up Nick so she can carry him in front of the bottle. Trina and Nick are about to kiss each other but one of Nick's friends tells him to look at him for no reason and he turns his head to look at him making Trina kiss his ear. Trina's eyes are closed so she doesn't see that she's not really missing his lips. Trina gets the chicken pox from him but doesn't care because she thinks has just got her first kiss with him. Trina goes into Love Diary Mode and Corey get's her diary and can start using lyrics for heir song. The Band starts playing music with his band. They use tools around that garage as instruments and sing the song Chicken Pox Rocks Trina is there furious at them because she apparently figured out that it was on his ear and not his lips. Party Danimal rates the party with ten awesomes plus and Grojband can say that they successfully made an awesome party that proved that the pox rocks. He tells his moral for the day but then Mayor Mellow asks them what they're going to do for the next eight days and Laney gets realistic with him and tells him that they won't be able to do anything for the rest of their time in there and Corey just says "Careful Lanes, the only cure for party fever is a wet blanket. Thank's for coming out everyone." Corey closes the garage door and the episode ends. Trivia *The title is based on rock and roll, a type of music. *A pox is a disease that is usually caused by an animal virus. Category:Grojband Episodes